


A Fun Gaming Session

by terminallyCaprisun



Category: Nintendo
Genre: Heah, Horhy vore ahahhahahah, Moaning, Other, Teasing, Vore, Yeay, horn ee, horn knee, hornsy, lol, maybe not, press my buttons, vaginal seggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminallyCaprisun/pseuds/terminallyCaprisun
Summary: You have sex with your Nintendo Switch
Relationships: nintendo switch/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Fun Gaming Session

It was a cold day. As usual, snow is expected for the next six weeks. Your phone is dead, and you’re waiting for it to charge.   
  


You look around and find your Nintendo Switch that you haven’t used in a while. You decide to try to turn it on. You look at it for a couple seconds, and it isn’t turning on! You notice that it’s dead and needs charging also.

You grab your cord and plug it into the outlet.   
You plugged your Nintendo in.  
And..

You hear a small grunt sound.

”Huh.” You let out quietly as you put the Nintendo switch on your bed.

You didn’t think much of it, so you decided to let it go.

You wait patiently while pullin out your remote and watching some tv.

A couple of minutes later, you start to hear soft moans coming in from the direction of where you placed your Nintendo switch.

”What is that noise,” You ponder to yourself. “could it be my Nintendo Switch?”

You look over and see that your Nintendo Switch is vibrating. You grab it and tap it.

”Ahh~~ I can’t take it anymore!” The Nintendo Switch let out.

You were shocked. You suddenly got a little horny by that and decided to take out the charger.   
“Mmm,” The Nintendo Switch moaned. “oh, you click my buttons, Y/N~” Nintendo Switch says, as you snap their sides in and tease their buttons.

”How is that, my pretty little baby?~” You said quietly, as the Nintendo was moaning.

”Good, ahh!~ I think I’m going to orgasm!” The Nintendo let out.

You laughed. Suddenly, The Nintendo let out a liquid out of its charger hole and moaned loudly.

It was finished. You stopped teasing it and later put it away to charge.   
A good day, doing the deed with a Nintendo Switch.


End file.
